fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Johnny369
Siemka.W jakim programie zrobiłeś loga drużyn i puszczy??? Marcin0837 Logo i drużyny zrobiłem w paincie. Obrazki drużyn wziąłem z internetu, a czcionkę od AndyWorcka. Johnny369 A jakiej użyłeś czcionki??? Marcin0837 SAMDAN - wpisz w google Wielkie dzięki. Marcin0837 Bardzo ładne loga zrobiłeś Masz super fikcje, aż dodałem je do moich ulubionych.^^ Jej, dzięki Wpadasz czasem do mojej? Tak, wchodzę A lubisz ją? No, nawet fajna Po pierwsze jak kopiować i jak przerabiać? Dzięki za pomoc!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jest już pierwszy odcinek Show Totalnej Porażki! Przeczytaj go i wykonaj zadanie! Owen546 Proszę o wstawienie swojej roli w Koloniach TP W paincie ale moge Ci kogoś narysować nawet dziś! Jasne, że bedziesz mógł ale pozwól, że najpierw ja dodam 7, a ty potem. Ok! Oczywiście, że tak jest to nawet bardziej wskazane! Owen546 Eh...o tych opowiadaniach to napisałem na Show Totalnej Porażki w ,,Pytaniach i problemach". A co do log to jedna osoba z drużyny robi dla swojej drużyny logo, a reszta pisze opowiadanie. Macie działać jak DRUŻYNA! Owen546 5673051 - Moge dodać Cię do moich przyjaciół? Uważasz, że Średniowiecze to dobry pomysł na sezon? Napiszesz krok po kroku jak zrobić takie fajne logo jak puszczy? Chetnie bym chciał ale mam taką koncepcję, że nikt jej nie zrozumie więc proszę napisz jak to się robi Wielkie dzięki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A jeżeli chcesz mi zrobić logo to mam propozycje, ja użadzam konkurs na logo dzielnicy i dam tam swoje i twoje(jeżeli zrobisz) Poprosze jedno logo dzielnicy niebiesko zielone z fajnymi efektami! Ma być takie normalne jak w puszczy, a te efekty to z tymi kilkoma kolorami, a i mam prośbę zrób dwa loga do Dzielnicy jedno Niebiedko Zielone, a drugie w kolorach wybranych przez Ciebie. slaczego? Bo możesz znalesc lepsze kolory do tego loga Tak Z puszczy-oba Kidy będą loga Dzielnicy? Loga najlepiej o rozdzielczości 665 × 413 pikseli pikseli bo takie by fajnie mi weszły i prośba NIE KOPIUJ MOICH ANKIET #W Puszczy jest taka sama ankieta jak w dzielnicy #W Akcji jest taka sama ankieta jak na moim userze Pozostawiam tą sprawę do wyjaśnienia. Nie chce byś był jeszcze na mnie zły ale drużyna Fanklub Chrisa pachnie mi to ,,Team Chris Is....,, nie to, że się czepiam ale to moje uwagi.Mam nadzieję, że nie masz mi tego za złe Prosisz się o bana. Popraw u wszystkich swoich postaci TDW na Total Drama Wilderness! Chodziło mi o Bridgette, ale ją już poprawiłem. Dlaczego? Poniważ w tym programie, w którym ja robie nie wożna robić takich efektów jak w Wordzie i dlatego Cię o to prosiłem. A z tymi ankietami to nie ładnie z twojej strony. Nie chce się z tobą kłucić, lecz zrozum głupio mi się zrobilo kiedy zobaczyłem moje ankiety u Ciebie. SUPER JEST!!! BIERYEMZ!!!! Jak najszybciej ;p - Fajne xD - Te loga DTP to najlepiej na dzis/jutro! Tak. Tak! U mnie jest 25.06. Już nie mogę się doczekać końca roku. Kończy się 6 klasę i idzie do gimnazjum. Owen546 Loga są świetne, dziękuję Nie chce być jakoś upierdliwy ale u mnie też premiera jest w poniedziałek i uważam, że jedna premiera dzienie wystarczy...... Jak na razie to Ty ode mnie skopiowałeś 3 rzeczy i ja się mogę zdenerwować . To bardzo nie fair z twojej strony. Jak tak dalej będziesz robił to ja w ogóle moge nie zrobić premiery mojego sezonu. Ja Cię lubię ale to już się robi denerwujące i po woli miarka się przebiera. Nie bądź na mnie zły tylko postaw się w mojej sytuacji Dwie ankiety i data premiery.... Ale ja nie chce byś to zmieniał tylko czuję się jakbym był wypożyczalnią pomysłów. Chyba rozumiesz? Daty premiery nie przekaładaj. Jednak prosił bym Cię abyś nie robił galerii sam ją wymyśliłem i chce by była wizytówką mojej strony jednak uważam, że sam wymyślisz coś bardzo kreatywnego co uświetni twoją stronę! Mam nadzieję, że się na mnie nie gniewasz? Jasne.:) A ja mogę dodać Ciebie?:D A, i jak jeszcze nie usunąłeś ankiet to nie usuwaj. Premiery nie zmieniaj, galerię zrób nawet bez pozwolenia. Niech to będzie taki "bunt". W gruncie rzeczy, to żaden "plagiat", więc Mik nie ma nic do gadania. Powiem tyle już tak zrozumiałem ,że każdy co tutaj wstawi to dobro wspólne. Ja wyraziłem swoje zdanie o galerii, a postać z chęcią narysuję Dobra! Przedłużę do niedzieli. Owen546 Loga mogę zrobić, ale na jutro, a Kolonie to moja robota:P Chyba jakoś sobie poradzę. I muszę na jutro, bo w sobotę rano wyjeżdżam na wakaaaacje, jee!:D Okej, logo możesz zrobić ;D Ps: Tak szybko to nie, ale, żeby były przed no nie wiem... pierwszym lipca?- Kolor nie ten co trzeba. Powinien być fioletowy taki jak w logu Jacoba, tyle, że ciemniejszy ;p Wydaje mi się, że obrazek jest ze słabą jakością... a tak to ok. Podpisy Jacoba rozwalają. ;P - Ta jakość to po tym jak powiększyłeś ten obrazek w środku. ;P - Mam prośbę. Zrobiłbyś mi logo do Zawodów Totalnej Porażki? (to takie jak Praca. Czyli wiesz, Zawód = Praca) Jak najfajniejsze :D A'la twoje loga. Ale postaraj się, żeby było naprawdę odjazdowe! Bardzo cię proszę :)) Kolor dowolny. Żeby pasowało :) Na kiedy tam chcesz, może być np. na Jutro, jak nie masz nic do roboty. :) Tak i tak.^^ 1 i 3 najfajniejsze. Ale 3 jest trochę za ciemna, więc 1. :) No na razie nie mam pomysłu z kim. Czekam na jakieś rozsądne propozycje :P O jejku, naprawdę nie wiem xDD Napisz jakie te 4 postacie? Heh. Super! Jeśli chcesz zrobić jeszcze lepsze i myślisz, że Ci się uda, to możesz zrobić. Ale jakby co, to takie może być :PP Widziałeś, że wpisałem cię do głosowanie w UM? A i pytanie - chciałbyś ze mną pisać ZTP? :P Bo przyda mi się takie "odświeżenie" z twojej strony :P Znaczy, że coś nowego. To jak? No ok.:P Tylko robisz to ze względu na to, iż się nade mną litujesz? (xD) Czy naprawdę chcesz to pisać? BO nie chcę nic od ciebie wymuszać xDD A co z tym logiem? Bo jak chce go wstawić do ZTP to jest napsiane, że nie ma takiego zdjęcia :P Podaj wygląd tych postaci! Nie jestem zły, a postacie może dziś, może jutro Proszę, oto Twoje loga.:) Jak coś do poprawki, to mów. OK! Tak pisz do Justtina, a ja z moim GG mam problem Ok, może być Deezy. Nie, nie będzie Fineaszowych- postaci :P Ale za to ja wezmę z 6 swoich postaci :P Może być zmyślona Owen546 Tak bardzo chętnie dzięki z góry :) Co ty za dobre logo by mialo się zmarnować ;d będzie to drugie oficjalne logo :D Jak mijają wakacje? A dobrze, jestem na działce i surfuje. Mam pytanie czy do wędrówki nie chciałbyś kilku moich postaci? No to dam: Jennifer, Dylan, Emma, Zedd, Lauren - tylko jej zmienie imię i kilka (czyli jakieś 3 postaci), które jeszcze stworze. Przy okazji miłego wyjazdu. Jasne tyle, że ja to większy manipulator^^^^ Ach, to zaczynamy przyjaźń Ale czasem i za moją zgodą, dopiero teraz się zoriętowałem, że jesteśmy w osobnej drużynie O tym samym pomyślałem Wracaj już bo chcę kolehjny odcinek Akcji TP nieumiem się doczekać ;) Już się zapytałem Hej, podobają mi się twoje loga (wędrówka, akcja). Możesz mi zrobić swoje logo do Skarbu TP? - Najlepiej przed połową sierpnia. - Mam prośbę. Możesz mi przygotować propozycję loga do Góry Totalnej Porażki ? Byłbym wdzięczny. Sorry nie zuważyłem, otóż gdy Ciebie nie było była afera z plagiatami i w ogóle ale to przeszłość, a studia moga być moją współpracą z kimś Jutro będę nadrabiał wszystkie fikcję do zrecenzjonowania Sorry, że dzień po. Ale WSZYSTKIEGO NAJLEPSZEGO! Pomsłów na fikcje bez liku i czego tylko chcesz! Sto lat! Ja też przepraszam i składam ci życzenia. Andy nie mógł, ponieważ wyjechał (tak mi przynajmniej mówił). Dobrej akcji w Akcji Totalnej Porażki ;D Niedługo recenzja :) Fajny pdcinek akcji. Chcesz zee mną pisać Studio TP? Sorry nie zauważyłem. Właśnie teraz zaczynamy nasz sojusz-przyjaźń Ok, weź i korzystaj. Rób co chcesz ja na razie pisze Ogród, Amerykę, TDZG i Przygody więc raczej na razie nie dam rady Siemka.Zrobisz mi logo Do Wyspa Mega Porażki???Pro Og Loc Ok. Mogę zrobić.:) (ależ się dziś sypią te zamówienia<3) Jak możesz to takie jak w akcji.Pozdro Pro Og Loc Zakochałem się w tym logo.Wielkie dzięki Pro Og Loc Tak używaj ich Dzięks za pomoc.Pro Og Loc Nie, spoko, spoko. To mi wręcz ułatwi robotę.;) Oto Clara prosto do tabelki^^ Tak, ale prawdopodobnie nie dziś Oto bella Proszę bardzo. Hihi, jesteś pierwszy.;D Mam pytanko czy nie opłaca Ci się bardziej zrobić taką stronę do piosenek jak mam ja i Qwerc (oczywiście masz moje pozwoleni) niż tworzenie takich artykułów jak na angielkiej anoksiej stronie o TDWT. Moim zdaniem mój sposób jest bardziej przejżysty i wszystko jest w jednym miejscu, uporządkowane, ale wybór należy do Ciebie bo masz moje pozwolenie (ale się zrymowało) PS Podoba Ci się Bella? To zmienie to ,,nie kopiować,, i jak chcesz to zrób tak jak ja z tymi piosenkami. Wiem ,że się powtarzam ale jest bardziej przejżyście i wszystkie piosenki masz razem. Na angielskiej wiki to zdajae egzamin, że każda piosenka ma swój artykuł ale jeżeli u nas np. w czterech fikcjach będzie po 26 piosenke to zrobi się tłok.A Belli też takiej się nie spodziewałem Wiem ,ze jestem marudny ale robisz tą stronę? Mam jeszcze pytanko. Dlaczego nie robisz genezy? Ok, ja tylko chciałem pomóc............... :( Nie dzięki ja je mam zrobić, a masz na nie pomysł? Jak tak to jaki? No ok. Aczkolwiek nie obiecuję, że zrobię w najbliższym czasie, ale kiedyś pewnie zrobię.;D Ja też w piosenkach będe wzorował się na czyś melodiach np. u mnie Waka waka z Heather była draka to Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) Wiem ta piosenka jest super i dlatego ją wykorzystuje, ale ty masz łatwiej bo musisz tylko przetłumaczyć, a ja musze wymyślić słowa ale będzie ok. A zrobisz nam logo do ATP, bo mi wychodzi tandetnie. Waka, waka Obojętnie co... Waka waka Jest super, Waka Waka, a zrobisz jeszcze logo ATP PoKadencji, tylko nie takie standardowe tylko takie jak masz zamiar zrobiić do Topm Nie jakieś inne, użyj wyobraźni Mógłbyś zrobić mi logo do Igrzyska Totalnej Porażki ?Z góry dzięki. Tak, do premiery i tak jeszcze daleko hehe. Logo jest zaje****. Dziękuje za pomoc. Mam nadzieję, że czytasz tę serię. - Możesz mi pokazać swoją propozycję na logo, zobaczymy które mi się bardziej spodoba. Nie, narazie się z tym wstrzymaj. Zapraszam do nowych ankiet w Dzielnicy A z tond: Total Drama Wiki, oto link kliknij tutaj Nie rozumiem o co Ci chodzi..... ale odcinke to odcinek Ok rozumiem ale skoro twój kolega mógł go obejrzeć to równie dobrze cały świat, ja tylko daje link. Wiem, że powinniśmy czekać do oficjalnej premiery ale idziemy z duchem cywilizacji Hej, zrobiłbyś mi logo do Obozu Totalnej Porażki? Na pewno się odwdzięczę! Nie musi być dzisiaj hehe. ja cię strasznie, strasznie przepraszam!!!Przepraszam na kolanach!Bo popsułam ci trochę stronkę z Puszczą.Ale naprawiłam to tylko nie mam loga.A chciałam zrobić takie coś u siebie.Za to możesz mi nie robić loga!Wybaczysz mi Na szczęście już mi się udało naprawić problem! Dzięki za radę.Poprostu chciałam taką ramkę jak ta ale mi cos nie szło i przez przypadek zapisałam.A Logo aktualne czy nie? To dobrze bo już się bałam! Nie obraź się za to co poniżej napisze: Ludzie mogli też ulepszać swoje strony nawet tak jak twoja ponieważ ulepszyłeś ją kodem wiki z Total Drama Island Wikia, gdzie prawie 1/3 użytkowników tak ma (odszedłem od tematu), a wszyscy ulepszają bo każdy chce być dobry, czy też lepszy (wiem ja też ale przecież jestem człowiekiem). Jeżeli czymś Cię uraziłem to sorry Hahahaha śmieszny jesteś nasu użytkownicy z FTP na angielskiej wiki mają coś takiego więc nie myśl, że ty jedyny na to wpadłeś.... thumb Ja się nie chcę z tobą kłócić bo Cię lubię (ja tak, nie wiem jak ty) tylko chciałem wskazać taki szczegół bo (niestety) umiem dopatrywać się u inny szczegółów. Nie odbieraj tego źle (tylko chciałem wskazać szczegół), ale co do tego, że ja też edytuje cóż jak ktoś coś edytuje to my też.... ja Cię lubię ale nie wiem czy ty..... Sorry za to ale niestety mam taki charakterek, a to HAHAHAHAH to nic osobistego. Jek pisałem niestety taki mam charakter, zgoda??? A tak na marginesie jak dokładnie ma wyglądać Christian? Acha, a chcesz jakiegoś luzakado innej postaci bo wczoraj stworzyłem taki wygląd luzaka i nie wiem komu go dać/ Oto on. wrazie czego mogę go ulepszyć i tak Kyle pomoże mi uprzykrzyć życie Kamilowi Ok, czyli to tom, a co do Kamila to spowodujemy, że albo sam odpadnie, albo drużana na niego zagłosuje albo zostanie wyrzucony dyscyplinarnie. Są trzy możliwości i to, że {Philip nam n wszystko pozwoli Tylko Justtin musi wyrazić zgodę. Nie może być na w poniedziałek, bo teraz od dzisiaj do pon. mnie nie będzie.Poprostu chodzi o to żebys nie zapomniał hehe No i własnie o to mi chodzi. Hej, podobał Ci się ten aftermath, bo mi nie dokońca... Ja nawet nie mam ochoty się kłócić. Jeżeli nie takie jak moje to nic nie mam............ co do podsumowania to oceniam je tak jak Ty ale nie podoba mi się fakt, że Blaintley (czy jakoś tak) wygrała debiut w TDWT. A mam pytanko czy mógłbym zrobić taką ramkę na stronie użytkownika jak Ty masz? Dzięki, że mi naprawiłeś szablon z podpisem wkurzała mnie to odstające 9. Jescze raz wielkie dzięki Dzięki za te loga, są super, oba je do czegoś wykorzystam ;] Poprosiłbym Cię również o loga do Aftermatch, ale spokojnie nie musisz się spieszyć bo nie są mi teraz na gwałt potrzebne. Hej,Johny369! Jestem tu nowy,lecz chciałbym się spytać do którego Fanklubu należysz? HedderFun 16:50, paź 1, 2010 (UTC Johnny. Wiem, że może to być trudne, ale czy mógłbyś stworzyć dla mnie logo Rzymu totalnej Porażki? I jeszcze masz jakieś pomysły na odcinki do Rzymu? Bardzo proszę:) - Eddy XD mam pytanie kto tu jest biurokratą, bo chciałbym z nim obmówić pewną sprawę?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 21:21, lut 14, 2011 (UTC) Prosze pisz dalej fikcje jest bardzo dobra a ostatnio takich fikcji na tej stronie brakuje Patryk ogromna prośba zrób mi logo do ATP. Ty robiłeś najlepsze ;D Proszę by było podobne do loga Ameryki i Totalnie Odlotowych TP oraz do podsumowania tegoż sezony, czyli by było coś w tle i literki. Albo zrób co chcesz byly by było zniewalające ^^ Hah, dzięki wielkie za przeczytanie ^^ Cieszę się, że się podobało. W końcu jakiś nowy kreatywny pomysł na sezon i podoba mi się pomysł na nie równe drużyny, bo tak teraz jest trendy ;D Ty, ja, 4 sezon oryginalnej TP... Też tak miałem bo chciałem zrobić 14 osób - 8 dziewczyn i 6 chłopaków, ale to zbyt duża przewaga i mam problem, może mi pomożesz, co mam zrobić? drużyny 8 osób i 7 osób, czy drużyny 7 osób i 6 osób? z góry dzięki No, ale właśnie tu jest problem no tak bo już 2 razy ktoś odpadł przed teamami w PTP i TPwT, mam mentlik w głowie chyba zrobię kolejną ankietę.... a i pytanie nie byłbyś zainteresowany jakąś współpracą ze mną? Mam dużo nie rozpoczętych fikcji i może jakaś da się odtworzyć np. Szalone Odwroty Ale taka mał•a 10 osób? To ty daj swoje pomysły i ja swoje: Biegun, Odwroty, Osiedle, Studio, Zagadki Detektewisyczne, Morze, Uniwersytet, Archipelag, Dom, Stacja Kosmiczna, Las Jak ty narysowałeś tą Mandy? Jakiś program? Specjalne zapisanie rysunku w innym programie? No przyznaj się XD Teraz powiem w stylu mojej koleżanki: Słoneczko, ty mi tutaj nie ściemniaj, bo nie będziesz słoneczkiem, słoneczko. A na GG mi napiszesz? A tak na marginesie:Wejdź w Wybory adminów!! i zagłosuj na swojego kandydata Hej tu Heather_fun - Mam do ciebie propozycje.Czy chcesz być zawodnikiem w Total Drama : Revenge of the Action ? Przesyłam ci link do strony.Jeśli tak to na moją dyskusję wklej zdjęcie twojego zawodnika i jego imię.Narka Oficjalna strona Fajnie, że wracasz :D liczę na kolejną świetną fikcję ^v^ Dwie pierwszy drużyny, takie jak w Tabeli Eliminacji, zaś ta trzecia #40E0D0 (Turkus) Żartujesz? :D Są ekstra, mi się podobają! :P Nie mam na co narzekać. ;) Czuj się zaszczycony, już na zawsze wszyscy będą je podziwiać w mojej 3 serii xD Nie ma problemu ;D Sorry za eliminacje Kyle'a tak apropo xD Mam nadzieje, że lubisz Around The World i Amerykę Totalnej Porażki i mam nadzieje, że po czytaniu moich gniotów nie dostajesz zawału xD Pośpiechu nie ma. :P I, żeby było, szczerze potwierdzam, że umiesz robić loga i rób dalej tak dobrze jak te. ;) Hej. Jeśli znalazłbyś chwilkę wolnego czasu, miałbyś ochotę zaprojektować logo do Totalnej Porażki: Wiejskiej Legendy? :) Olgmon 13:13, mar 31, 2012 (UTC) Dobrze jest. To logo jest najlepsze ze wszystkich jakie użytkuje. xD A na serio. Pasuje mi po polsku i jest dokładnie tak jak sobie wyobrażałem. ^<^ Hej :) Byłbyś zainteresowany zgłoszeniem postaci do Total Drama Island's Next Top Model? Postać ma być własna, zrobiona w stylu Totalnej Porażki, w simsach i innych. Ważne by było zdjęcie :). Hej :) Byłbyś zainteresowany zgłoszeniem postaci do Total Drama Island's Next Top Model? Postać ma być własna, zrobiona w stylu Totalnej Porażki, w simsach i innych. Ważne by było zdjęcie :). Wielkie dzieki! <3 Olgmon 15:49, kwi 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok :D Już cię dopisuje ^^ Mam jeszcze jedną wielką prośbę. Zrobił byś jej kartę postaci? Tak. :) Osobną Kartę. Tak nie za bardzo xD Już mam 19 dziewczyn, a jeszcze czekam na CodyDuncana. Ok. Zapamiętam :) Wiesz. Zostaw sobie trochę pomysłów. Kto wie... jak dobrze pójdzie to może kiedyś będzie 2 cykl :D Z ciekawości , chciałbyś zgłosić postać lub dwie do mojej fikcji Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń 2 ?? ok , dzieki , jakbyś mógł , to napisz jaką bronią się posługują i co umieję ,dwie takie najwazniejsze rzeczy i to wszystko będzie xD Dzięki , że wstawiłeś . Hej. ^^ Fajnie ze wróciłeś, licze ze napiszesz Totalny Obóz. Przy okazji. Chciałbyś może zgłosić jakieś swoje postacie na casting Piekielnej Kuchnii Chef'a Hatchet'a? ;) Vamelia Jak coś to nie musisz się śpieszyć, castingi zamykam dopiero pod koniec maja. Wiesz, czytałam twoje poprzednie fikcje i jestem pewna ze TO będzie jeszcze bardziej udane. Jeeej, bardzo mi milo tez za to słowa o fikcji. ^^ Dodałeś mi weny na dokończenie odcinka. A co do postaci to tak. Rysowałam je z przyjaciółką już dosyć daaawno. Ba, kiedyś robiłam nawet postacie na zamówienie :D Vamelia Ciesżę się ,że ktoś się zainteresował , ale niestety już mamy wszysko ustalone . Ale miło ze zainteresowała cię . Liczymy ,ze chcętnie będziesz brał udział w głodsowaniach xD A i twoja fikcja jest nieza .Ciekawie zaprezentowałeś swoje nowe postacie Zabijesz mnie. Wiem. Czy zechciałbyś zrobić logo do Island of Destiny ;>? Na kiedy? Kiedy będziesz mieć czas. W twoim stylu (tu zastawiam ci wolną rękę :D) i napisz po angielsku :) Zabiję cię xD Nie no jest fajne :D Nagroda xD thumb Za ostatnie prowadzenie konkursu na czacie z dnia 26.06.2012 - Godz. 15:30 thumb Taaa kojarze ;) Jakbym nie mógł ;D Siema :D Hej, to ja Spectra. Chcę dokończyć TPwKH (W końcu...) więc chciałam się zapytać, czy mogę użyczyć Annie. SVV123. No skoro dla Ciebie to żarty, to bardzo się cieszę, że poprawiłam Ci humor! LadyDreamy. A kto mi daje powody do strzelania fochów? Myślałeś, że założysz nowe konto o nazwie "Kunegunda" i będzie taki "fajny"? Póki co, to nie jest to twoja postać, ale skoro tak bardzo tego chcesz mogę Ci ją odstąpić! LadyDreamy. Mnie również to konto jest do niczego nie potrzebne. Tylko zastanawia mnie po co je założyłeś. ;) LadyDreamy. Akurat mnie denerwuje takie zachowanie. ;) LadyDreamy. Hej. Zobaczyłem i bardzo mi się podoba Totalne Miasto! i karty postaci. Chciałbym się zapytać czy mógłbym zrobić podobną na podstawie twojej ? NyanayN Tak. O karty postaci. Nie wiedziałem czy mogę się zapytać. Dziękuje :) NyanayN Hej ^^. Mam do ciebie sprawę chyba że to kłopot. Chciałbym się spytać czy mógłbyś mi zrobić Logo Serii ? :D NyanayN Przepraszam cię ale jednak wycofuje zamówienie za logo. Jeszcze raz przepraszam :) NyanayN Super logo, dziękuję za nie :) - Mdogg (dyskusja) 14:20, wrz 27, 2012 (UTC) Czy mogę zamówić u cb logo Totalnie Dramatycznej Wyspy! ? jak robić odcinki ? Czy zrobiłbyś dla mnie logo Świata Totalnej Porażki bardzo proszę - Michalpietrzak2002 Hej ! Czy chciałbyś może zgłosić jakąś swoją postać do Totalnej Porażki - Nieustraszonych ? Mam sporo wolnych miejsc, więc możesz zgłosić ile chcesz (tylko bez przesady xD). Informacje co do zgłoszenia są na stronie fikcji. Żyjesz jeszcze? :c Vamelia (dyskusja) Johnny 369 czy mógłbyś zrobić dla mnie logo do mojej nowej fikcji - Totalna Porażka w Ameryce Północnej ? Napis po angielsku to Total Drama in North America . Czcionka koloru DarkMagenta ,a litery w skrócie na kolor Teal (zobacz na tej stronie) Tło na tej ,tejlub innej jeszcze lepszej mapie , za zrobienie dziękuję :) - Michalpietrzak2002 (dyskusja) 14:34, sty 8, 2013 (UTC)